marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sera (Earth-616)
found her in Hel.]] Buried in Hel After her death, Sera was sent to Hel as the result of a curse Freyja cast upon the Angels of Heven for having stolen her daughter from her. For being insolent towards Hela, the Queen of Hel, Sera was sent to a prison cell in the North Wing of Hel, where the Angels of Heven were sent after their deaths to be enslaved by Hela. There, she would be left alone in the dark, just like it was when she was an Anchorite, and it was her worst fear. However, Sera found an ally in the form of Leah, a servant of Hela who taught her everything there was to know about Hel. Accursed Bond Eventually, Sera met Malekith the Accursed, who had discovered the Angels' fate while researching about the Tenth Realm with the Norns, who had helped Freyja with her curse, and went to Hel to see it with his own eyes. Sera made a deal with the Dark Elf that he would take her ring and become her vessel in exchange for information about Angela. As he thought he could use it to hurt Angela's father, he accepted, and Sera told him everything about her life, from the very beginning to its fatal end. Bonded by her ring to Malekith, who disguised himself as her, Sera went on a quest with Angela to purify the newborn heir of Asgard, Laussa Odinsdottir, who was possessed by Surtur's power. After Angela succeeded in purifying her sister from Surtur's influence, Sera and a heavily burned Angela were taken prisoners by the Asgardians, but were soon released by Odin. As they prepared to leave Asgardia, Malekith was threatened by Angela, who realized he wasn't Sera after all and pointed her iron sword to his neck, forcing him to reveal himself to her. After Malekith told Angela about Sera's fate, she decided to go to Hel to rescue her. Angela, Queen of Hel and Sera together against Hel.]] Fighting her way through Hel, Angela finally found her lover, and desperate to finally reunite with Sera, Angela broke her cell's lock and kissed her passionately, but to her surprise, Sera fiercely attacked her for having abandoned her in Hel and for not coming for her before. Angela apologized for it and said she would do anything to take Sera out of Hel, but Sera told her soul already belonged to the Realm of the Dead, making it impossible for her to be alive again, no matter where she went to. Sera told Angela that the only way to change that would be changing the rules, and to change them, Angela had to defeat Hela and take her place as Queen of Hel. However, Angela had to pass through three trials to acquire enough power to beat Hela in her own domain. Sera and Leah helped Angela pass through the three trials of Hel, which were: overcome fear and defeat Draugr the Fear Avatar; go against oneself nature, which Angela accomplished by sparing the Angel Meresyn's life; and experience the greatest pain, which for Angela was a life where she never met Sera. Sera assisted Angela against Hela and her army, and Angela was able to defeat Hela, becoming the new queen of Hel. After being brought back to life by her lover, Sera convinced Angela, who had abdicated her role as queen, to go live with her in New York City. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Transgender Characters Category:Homosexual Characters